


Supplication

by SuddenlySullen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: After Uriel's death, Lucifer is in a daze and reaches out to Chloe for help.





	Supplication

Lucifer stumbled into the Lux penthouse, blood still soaking his hands. He hardly remembered roaring at Amenadiel, his mother, and Maze to ' _ GET OUT'.  _ It was almost as if he had watched someone else do it, using his body. His memories of showering the blood off of his body were mostly a blur. He didn't at all remember calling Chloe or the sound of her voice breaking when she could only hear his ragged breathing and whimpers on the other end of the line. 

 

When she entered Lux and made her way towards the penthouse, Chloe was immediately taken aback by the unnerving silence. Tears stung at her eyes as she looked around, praying to a God she didn’t believe in that Lucifer was okay. Never before had she seen the club completely empty, dark, and silent. It made her rush to Lucifer's penthouse even faster, worried that she might not find him there. 

 

The penthouse was just as silent as Lux, but there was a soft amber glow lighting the floor. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she quickly crossed to the doorway of Lucifer's bedroom. From the door, she saw one of the strongest men she had ever known, nude and curled up in the fetal position across the middle of his bed. His eyes barely cracked open at the soft gasp that escaped her when she saw him, but the look in her eyes told her that he was already falling apart. Her chest tightened and her mind went completely blank except for an overwhelming need to comfort her best friend. 

 

Without thinking, Chloe pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor, followed immediately by her pants. She was thankful that she had run out of the house without bothering to put a bra on because it was one less thing to pull off as she climbed onto Lucifer's bed, kneeling in front of him. Without a word between them, her arms opened and he threw himself into them, laying his cheek against her bare chest. His legs curled tightly behind him, still long enough that they extended most of the way across the bed. His whole body shuddered and he could feel the sting of tears threatening to flow from his eyes. One of his hands pressed gently against her stomach while his other arm wrapped tightly around her back. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting back the tears.

 

One of Chloe's hands stroked through his hair, dragging her fingertips across his scalp from his forehead to the nape of his neck. The other petted down his back, firm enough that she hoped it would keep him grounded. Her soft touches were the last blow to his resolve not to cry. He felt himself relax into her as the sobs tore silently through his chest. The only thing he could hear was her heartbeat echoing in his ears, a soft  _ thu-thump _ that was keeping him grounded in reality. He clung to her, terrified of what might happen if he were to let go. He had come so close to losing her and had sacrificed so much to keep her safe. He wished he could explain to her in a way that she would understand. 

 

She hugged him tightly to her chest, letting the slight scratch of his stubble ground her. Leaning forward, she pressed soft kisses to his temple and forehead before sitting upright again so that she could continue to hush him under her breath and massage his scalp. He sobbed into her until his eyes ran dry, clinging to her like his life depended on it (and it might have). Turning his chin up, he finally dared to look at her. Blonde hair draped over her shoulders, the glow of the light behind her framing the sides of her face. His eyes met hers as she continued to stroke her hand through his hair. A feeling he didn’t recognize coiled low in his chest. He let the hand that rested on her stomach travel upwards, pressing his palm against her breast and allowing it to rest there while he waited for her to swat him away.

 

Chloe sighed softly, so quiet that Lucifer was unsure if he had truly heard it. She relaxed under his hand, letting him take what comfort he needed from her body, though his touch was decidedly not sexual. It was a feeling she recognized, though she couldn’t quite place where she knew it from. 

 

When Lucifer realized that Chloe was allowing his touches, he instinctively turned his face to her other breast, mouthing at her. He let out a long sigh through his nose when his mouth found her breast, his eyes rolling up into his head and forcing his eyes closed. Her hand in his hair continued its motions, making his scalp buzz with a pleasantly electric feeling. He nuzzled into her, letting his tongue move across the underside of her nipple.

 

Chloe gripped at his hair more urgently, tugging gently. She kept her hand at his back, pulling him tighter against her chest. He hummed softly around her breast, making her eyes fall closed with the same familiar warmth that his hand had brought her. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead again, this time allowing her lips to remain on his skin so that she could feel the way that his body trembled. For as many lovers that she knew he had and as many times as she had seen his exposed body, she could feel the intimacy of their exchange and knew that this wasn’t one of his performances. This was his own raw need and he was trusting her enough to allow her to see it. 

 

Lucifer could feel his skin heating up, though his touches stayed gently and pleading against Chloe’s skin. He pulled his legs closer to his body, tucking them under himself so that he was sitting cross legged. He clung to Chloe with his hands and his mouth until he could no longer keep their bodies pressed together. Both of her hands came to the back of his head. Once he had settled into his seated position, he moved his hands to her hips and paused, looking up at her, eyes wide in a silent plea. She nodded slightly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He took the permission he was granted and slid her underwear off of her legs. His teeth chewed into his lip at the sight of her. With slightly more urgency, he guided her to sit on his lap. Her legs wrapped around his back, pressing their bodies together. They fit together perfectly, allowing him to mouth at her breast again as she positioned herself against his cock. 

 

A needy whine escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her back, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. She hushed him softly, sliding his length inside of her. His mouth fell open, hot breaths across her damp skin causing goosebumps to erupt over her body. Their hips rocked against each other, mostly of their own accord. Lucifer could feel the hum of her soft whimpers where her lips were pressing kisses all over his forehead. Their touches stayed gentle, even as they both began to desperately chase release. Lucifer’s body trembled as he clung tightly to Chloe. He let out a deep groan that hummed around her breast where he was still suckling at her. She could feel his twitches and jerks inside of her, which sent her over the edge. His mouth released her breast and he tilted his head up to her, looking at her with all the adoration in the world. Chloe felt tears pricking at her eyes as she moved her hands to the sides of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Their kiss broke, but neither of them was prepared to lose the other’s touch. They stayed as they were, with their foreheads pressed together, until Lucifer finally spoke. 

 

“Stay.” It was one, short word, but Chloe could hear the cracking desperation in it. 

 

She nodded slightly, then lifted herself off of his lap.They both sighed at the loss of contact, though she kept her hands on his body, grounding him to her. He wondered if he could ever dream of being able to explain to her how much she was doing for him in that moment. She laid back against his pillows, pulling him down with her and guiding him to lay beside her with his head on her chest. Her arm wrapped around his back and stroked through his hair. He draped his arm and leg over her, aching for as much of her skin touching his as she would give him. Her other hand made its way to his and laced their fingers together. 

 

Chloe’s final thought as she drifted to sleep, listening to the even sounds of Lucifer’s breathing, were of the feeling that she had had while he was mouthing at her breast. Laying awake, watching over his sleeping form, she was finally able to place the feeling. It had reminded her of when Trixie was a newborn, still nursing, and had sought out her breast, even when she wasn’t hungry. The absolute trust and dependance of a newborn baby looking for the only kind of comfort they knew, in the form of their mother. She sighed, with a touch of sadness and promised herself that no matter what happened in the morning, she would do whatever she could to protect Lucifer from whatever had made him feel so helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Lucifer last week and have been dying to write this since I saw the episode, but needed to finish binge watching the rest of the series first.
> 
> Find me on Twitter - @SuddenlySullen <3


End file.
